New Journey
by whitepuppy
Summary: Continuation of the anime with my own points. With his desire to retrieve his other half, Akira begins a new journey in the depths of the Shadow world..Will he find Shirogane, the one he seeks for, or an immense danger that will cost his life? AkixShiro
1. Prologue

_**The continuation of the **__**anime. Please do not associate this fic to any chapters of the manga. Enjoy ^^**_

***

Shirogane was gone.

Where, Akira didn't know; but all the stress and fears gathered through those past hours disappeared, filling the young boy with an unknown

warmth, especially on his lips, which had touched the Shin's.

All day long, he had walked next to the glimmering river, accompanied by Kengo and Aya; then, alone, until the sunset.

_  
"_I wonder where he is…". The boy sighed, and then shook brutally his head: "What the hell am I thinking? Like some old lover…Creepy. "

_  
T_he night had fallen on the city, recovering the buildings with a dark veil with no stars on it.

Akira, bored of looking a pitch black and calm river, came back to his house to get some sleep.

_  
"_Everything is finished now... At least, nobody will peek when I'm going to bath or to the toilets."

_  
T_he teen tried to think positively, without success; each of his thoughts was directed towards the silver-haired king.

Akira remembered when he transformed into the King of Light, and when Homurabi opened the passage leading to the Shadow's world.

"_I want to know where Shirogane is…_"thought the young boy. "_I should ask Kou-nii how we can access to the Other Side._"

Exhausted, he fell asleep immediately after deciding on this point.

_  
A_t midnight, a slight shadow climbed on the young boy's apartment, until penetrating without a single sound through the window of his room.

There, the shadow took slowly a human form: long silver hair shining under the cold moonlight, black clothes emitting a strange, fascinating aura coming from

another dimension.

_T_he teenager was still asleep, making a soft noise of breathing from one time to another. The shadow-human approached his hand, pure and

white under the moon's glimmering ray, towards the sleeping adolescent.

By doing this gesture, the silver-haired form touched by accident a glass that was lying there and dropped it on the floor; the glass shattered into thousand pieces,

cutting through the flesh of the boy's face.

_A_larmed, Akira opened his eyes and stood on his bed, looking around him with a worried glance: all he saw was the broken glass lying on the floor.

However, his senses now sharpened by his awakening as a Rei told him that a presence was still remaining in the room.

He tried to turn the lights on: he couldn't. "_A blackout at this hour? Can't be possible…_" thought the awakened boy.

At this moment, the shadow-human, hiding into the shadow of the boy made by the moon's ray, attempted to regain the window in order to escape.

_  
"_You really think I'm this dumb to not sense you? Show yourself!" cried Akira.

_  
T_he shadow-like thing detached itself of the boy's, and took again its human form.

Akira's lips trembled: a long, soft, brilliant silver hair… Black outfit lusted by… Wait.

_  
S_omething was not right.

_  
S_hirogane didn't have this terrifying aura, nor this old-fashioned ribbon ridiculously fixed in his silky hair. The boy had hoped so much for it, though…

The shadow finally showed its face: it wasn't Shirogane that was standing in front of him, it was…

_  
"_You're not Shirogane! Who are you?" cried fiercely Akira.

_  
T_he human form slowly turned his head towards the boy; he supported the heavy glance that the silver-eyed boy was sending to him, replying with a cold, cruel

glare that made the boy shiver of fear.

_  
"_Well, sorry that I'm not him" said quietly the shadow.

"I asked who you were!" cried loudly the boy, fearing that the tremble of his own voice could be sensed by the silver-haired shadow.

"My name is Sawaki. I'm one of the Five Children of the Shadows' King."

"By Shadows' King, you mean… Homurabi?" said the boy, with a little disgust for the last word.

"Don't say his name as such. He sent me to kidnap you, but actually I have a secret thing to do too. I was asked by Shirogane to keep an eye on you and to bring

you to him."

_  
A_t those last words, the teen exulted. So he was alive!

_H_owever, he still couldn't trust totally the Shin : his aura was too dark for the young Rei to begin with.

_  
"_Ah? And why should I believe you? Do you…" began Akira.

"Here's the proof."

_  
T_he shadow-human, or rather Sawaki, brought out a black-wooded cane, beginning by a silver-sculpted ornament and finishing by a gold peak.

Akira immediately recognized his shadow side's property: the cane Shirogane had always with him...

_  
"__Shirogane would never give this thing to anyone, including me or even Master… That's totally absurd…_"thought Akira.

_  
S_awaki removed with an impatient gesture the precious cane, and asked with a hurried glance :

_  
"_...Shall I have your accord then?"

_  
T_he young boy hesitated; he had a presentiment that he was falling into an open trap.

Thus, he glanced around his room, hoping for a sign, a manifestation to tell him what to do. The household goods , quiet and immobile, were not helping him at all.

_  
"__If he wanted to kill or kidnap me, he would have done it ages ago…_".

_F_inally, he decided, with the urging sensation of falling from a cliff:

_  
"_I'll go with you."

_  
A_ beatific smile appeared on the black-clothed Shin's face.

_  
"_Very well. First, you must take your shadow form. No human can enter into our world, you know. I'll give

you advices once we will get there."

"Well…"

"What's the matter? We don't have much time."

"I don't know how to take my shadow form."

_  
S_awaki gasped: it was pretty much funny to see this stone face making such an expression.

"What did you say???"

"It's exactly what I said. I can't take my shadow form."

"But then… How did you fight all the Kokuchi we sent???"

"So it was you and your pathetic father who sent them! Shirogane was right!"

"Don't call him like that! No… Now's not the time to argue for that. We should quickly find a solution for you, because at dawn the portal connecting the Shadow

World and the Human World will close…"

_  
W_orried, Akira looked at the hour. "_Already 5a.m???_"

_  
"_We should hurry, then! I can't believe you came here to kidnap me without even preventing this… Isn't there a solution to make me turn into a Shin?"

"Actually, no. But since you are the reincarnation of the Rei, maybe…"paused Sawaki.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you can enter our world without turning into a Shin."

_  
A_kira glanced once again at his watch; time was running faster than ever.

_  
"_What!? You should have said it earlier! Then let's go before I change my mind!"

"But I warn you, you may suffer terrible consequences! You don't know what's going to…"

"Shut up and go! We don't have much time! Dawn is coming!"

_  
A_kira looked at the window: the first glimpses of the Sun were already piercing the trees with sharp rays of pure light.

Alarmed, the boy hurried the Shin:

_  
"_HURRY UP!"

_  
T_he Shin was surprised of how the boy could be so dominative, but finally sang the spell:

_  
"_O, throw away the worser part of it,

And live the purer with the other half.

We are thy humble servants.

Thou knewest our purposes,

Heavens encounter thee.

Thou clash with Light.

Open, door of the Night

Thou that hath thrown out thy mighty opposites._"_

_  
A_s soon as Sawaki pronounced those words, a pitch black hole appeared of nowhere into the tiny room, getting bigger and bigger and engulfing all that was around.

_  
"_Get in!" cried the Shin through the heavy wind.

_  
A_kira hesitated for a second. And if it was a trap? If they have just retrieved his cane and sent Sawaki to fool him?

Nevertheless, his urge to see Shirogane again was greater than anything else; desperately, he plunged through the Door leading to the Darkness, followed by the

Shin, who made a sarcastic smile of satisfaction before the door closed, leaving behind them a messy room where some tools went missing.

***

_**  
I did before some chapters on "An unbreakable promise", but the contents were deleted. Some people told me that my sentences were too long, so I **_

_**re-arranged the structure of the fanfic. Hope you liked it :D**_


	2. The Three Guardians

***

A sullen blackness was surrounding the two passengers as they felt themselves leaving the human world at the speed of light and sound.

Akira felt his lungs being pressured by his entourage, as if the shadows melted in this water-like atmosphere were drowning him.

_  
"_Stay strong!" cried the silver-haired Shin through the heavy amount of darkness.

_  
T_he young boy didn't hear, or rather couldn't; his mind was entirely focused on the pain that his body was enduring, as if he was burning from inside.

Slowly, he turned his head to try to see Sawaki: it was as if he had lost his sight.

Nothing could be seen, or heard.

Only this pain, so harsh, was perceived, coming from the tip of his fingers and flowing into the depths of his organs.

Suddenly he realized that his body wasn't hurting for nothing: it was emitting a sinister but yet pure glow of light,

as if his corpse was reflecting the light of dawn.

_  
"What is happening to me?_" thought the boy.

_  
T_he boy tried once again to breathe, to move his arm; no success.

The glow shining through his bones suddenly became brighter as he saw a little light resembling to an exit of a tunnel.

_  
"_We almost arrived, hang in there!"

_  
T_his time the adolescent could hear something like a small fainting voice.

Nevertheless, reassured by those words, Akira collapsed to escape to the pain and suffer that his mind and soul were enduring.

_  
"..."_

_"...Ryuuko..."_

"_Ryuuko, wake up…__ You cannot die here… You cannot sleep here..."_

_« Who… Who are you ? »__ thought Akira._

_"Shirogane and I are waiting for you... Hurry up..."  
_

"_Akira…" said another deep, familiar voice._

"_Shi… Shirogane?"_

_« Akira, dear, please listen to me. I don't have much time…"_

"_Shirogane, you're alive! I thought you were gone…"_

"_Well, not yet. Listen. You'll have to wake up soon. Follow Sawaki, I effectively ordered him to lead you to me. However, be careful of those who pretend to be from the world of light. They might want to harm you."_

"_Why? Why would someone harm me? And where are you now?"_

_The voice sighed softly. "Follow Sawaki. That's all I can say to you for now…"_

"_Shirogane! Wait!"_

"_Wake up.."_

_  
"_Ryuuko-sama! Wake up!"

_  
T_he young man abruptly opened his eyes, and saw the Shin lowering his face towards his.

_  
"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

_  
T_he boy suddenly relieved his head: they bumped into each other's head with force and both fell on the hard floor.

_  
"_Ouch! What was that for?"

"Sorry, you just startled me… I thought you were going to attack me."

"No problem, but don't ever do that again!"

"Ok…" said the boy, exasperated. "Where is this? This doesn't seem to be the Shadow World. It's pretty lightened and blank…

_  
T_he remarks of the young Rei were not totally absurd. The two of them were standing in a white place, where there was nothing besides three sculpted magnificent

mirrors. The first one was three times taller than Akira, and around the glass-door there was a refined outline of white gold and shining sliver, interlaced and melted

together to form a splendid crown of pure gold at the top of the mirror, in which center a blood-coloured ruby was incrusted in. The second mirror was simpler than

the first one, having only for ornament a sculpted human on the top, made of wood and steel; however, it was as impressive and imposing as the previous one.

Finally, the third mirror was entirely black, and on which contour we could see agonizing shadows sculpted forms, mixed to laces of shining gold and Nature

reflecting pieces of emeralds, incrusted in the waves of the sculpture representing once again a black crown on the top of the darkening mirror.

_  
"_Those are quite impressive, but where are we?" asked persistently Akira.

"The mirrors you can see there are the Guardians of the Three Dimensions. This one – said the Shin by designating the simple mirror- leads to the Human World, where we were an instant earlier."

"So then you mean we're still not into the World of Darkness?" asked the auburn-haired teen.

"Well, no, but…" The Shin stopped when he saw that the boy was not listening to him anymore. He seemed to be hypnotized by the three doors, which were emitting

a pure but yet dark aura melted with an undescriptible uneasiness.

_  
T_he young Rei approached the second mirror, fascinated: he looked at his reflect who made a wink at him.

"It winked at me!" said Akira, surprised.

"Well, this is your human form after all. You are not really human, remember? This is the reflection of your inner conscience as a human."

_  
A_kira glanced one more time at his reflect which was now looking bored and sleeping on the floor like nothing could ever disturb him.

_  
"_Hey, I'm not like that at all!" protested the boy. "Oh well, I pretty don't care. Which mirror or door or whatever leads us to the true Shadow World?"

"The black door you're seeing there is leading to the Shadow World…"began the Shin. " Hey, you're not listening to me again! No! Don't go there! "

_  
T_he young boy was, this time, approaching instinctively the majestical white door. As expected, he found himself into his Rei form: tall, long raven hair floating around

a long black and white outfit. His face, calmly composed, was graced by a pair of pure red-coloured ruby eyes. Akira felt his heart pounding at this vision of himself,

which he had never seen before.

At this moment, everything came out of his mind: Shirogane, Sawaki, Homurabi, the human world, the shadow world; all that counted for him at this

precise instant was this holy-seeming like door, and his true and only one reflect which seemed to call him through the mirror glass.

As the teen tried to touch this image of his, he felt that he was attracted by a pure unknown force that was pulling him inside.

A spiral of light formed around the young Rei: he was being sucked into the Light World, as if this one was praying to him to come into the true world he belonged to.

_  
"_Stop right now you fool!!! You can't go now! It's too soon!" cried Sawaki.

_  
S_eeing that it was no use of screaming, the Shin grabbed the remaining arm of the alarmed boy who was almost engulfed by the mirror,

and pulled him back into the blank space. Both of them fell once again on the floor.

_  
B_AM!

_  
"_This is the second time! Fuck!" cried Akira, who was sitting on the chest of the Shin.

"I should be the one saying this! I thought I warned you well enough about this door!"

"No you didn't! And this is my own world after all. Why can't I go in there?"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT SHIROGANE OR WHAT?" said the angry Shin with a fearful voice.

_  
S_omehow, the scary sound of Sawaki's tone calmed down the boy, along with the mention of Shirogane.

The boy came slightly back to his senses.

_  
"_Ah, yes…. That's right. Well then it is this one right?" said Akira by designating the black mirror.

_  
S_awaki didn't reply. The Shin was looking at the boy with big widen eyes filled with surprise.

_  
"_You…"

"What again? When will we the hell go?" asked angrily Akira, taking a step forwards the Shadow World's Palace's door.

"Well, you… No, that's nothing. Let's keep going."

_  
"What the hell…? Well, it shouldn't be something important. He's pissing me off for taking so long!"_ thought the young Rei.

"Should we go then?" asked Akira.

_  
A_t his surprise, the Shin had already disappeared into the black mirror, which was forming circle waves in the glass, proof that someone had passed through.

_  
"_This damn Shin!" thought the teen, annoyed.

_  
B_efore following the Shin through the dark passage, Akira felt a tiny bit of bad pressentiment, that was forbidding him

to go in there. The young boy chased this feeling of uneasiness, and followed the Shin through the massive amount of darkness.

At the same time, in the palace of the Shadow World, a red-haired Shin, sitting on a black throne, made a terrific smile of satisfaction.

"_You finally came…__ Ryuuko. My dear, dearest boy…"_

_***_


	3. Wrong meeting

_**Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 3!**_

***

_A_kira and Sawaki landed into an immense space, surrounded by countless numbers of stairs.

The floor and the columns supporting the ceil, each of them made of dark, cold black marble, were adding a touch of design.

The young boy looked quickly around him, just to make sure in case that it wasn't an eventual trap.

_  
"No lights, huh… __Guess we're in the true Shadow World now."_ he thought.

The adolescent re-doubled his guard, and a sword made out of pure light appeared in his hand.

The Rei felt reassured by the tight grip he had on his only method of defense.

Sawaki, amused, noticed fairly the young boy's attitude and started to laugh.

_  
"_What are you laughing for ?"asked Akira, perturbated.

"Well… How would you say that…"said Sawaki, then went into another burst of laugh.

"What ? You're being annoying."

"For the future King of Light to fear a little amount of darkness… That's kind of pathetic."

"I'm not afraid ! And don't call me pathetic !"cried Akira, his voice resonating against the walls of the space.

"Lower your voice! He might hear you, if he hasn't beckoned yet your presence. Well… Anyway. We should keep going. " finished Sawaki by starting to go forward

quickly.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Akira, following behind the Shin's steps.

_  
T_he two men went through countless corridors, as black as night. Somehow, Akira could see his entourage ; maybe his form was keeping him from becoming blind and

helpless in the immense palace of darkness.

They finally arrived in front of a double door, where two Kokuchi were standing, and where voices and laughs could be heard through.

_  
"_Wait a minute, I'll come back."said Sawaki to Akira.

_  
T_he silver-haired Shin talked for a brief moment to the Kokuchi. The Kokuchi gave him a short nod with his head, sign that they were allowed to go in, not after a

general inspection of the young Rei made by the black guards' cruel glare.

As they entered inside, the sound of voices stopped suddenly.

It was a gigantic hall, where people in extravagant outfit were holding a reception. This time, the hall was lightened by a single, gorgeous crystal lamp, which was

reflecting its luminosity against the pitch black ceil, sparkling of thousand lights due to the countless jewels incrusted into the dark veil, and illuminating at the same

time the entire place.

_  
"_You go first" said the Shin to Akira.

_  
A_kira felt the pressure made by the people's furious glances at him as they stepped aside to let him pass. A general murmur began, at first normal, then accentuated

by injuries, just enough loud to be heard by the young Rei only. Sawaki, who was walking behind him, seemed to be totally indifferent, with even putting a noble

stance to accompany his perfectly matched steps.

Instead of the young Rei, the crowd seemed to venerate him, with hypocrite smiles on their faces each time he was looking in their direction.

_  
"_Um… Can I ask you a question?" murmured the auburn-haired boy to the Shin.

"What is it?" replied quietly Sawaki, without even turning his head to see the boy and continuing to stand right and nobleously.

"Are the people here humans? Where are we going? And where is Shirogane? Is he here?"

"These are four questions. First of all, all the people here are from the Dark Nobility. They're divided a bit everywhere in the Shadow World; they're therefore not

humans. For the next part, wait and you'll see yourself."

_  
T_he answer didn't please the boy at all, who felt more and more pressured as they were going forward.

_  
"__What is this feeling? It's something I felt before… But what is sure is that it's near."_thought the Rei, anxious.

_  
A_fter having escaped from the Dark Nobility's stares, Akira and Sawaki entered into another room, lightened by white and pale columns. What Akira saw at this precise

moment made his blood boil and his eyes sparkle with anger: in front of him was sitting the Tyrant of the World of Darkness, Homurabi. His long, reddish hair was

floating around him, as if he was recovered by a blood-stained veil. As soon as their eyes met, the king of Darkness made a sarcastic smile, while Akira clenched his

fist, so strong that drops of blood was coming out from his closed hand. However, more than his hatred towards Homurabi, Akira felt a huge grudge against the silver-

haired Shin, who brought him here, in front of the person he wanted to never see again.

_  
"_I knew it was a trap! You traitor!" shouted the young Rei to Sawaki.

"Well, I'm not a traitor, I never betrayed anyone, as far as I know… Okay, maybe once, but not this time." replied calmly the Shin.

"You scum! I'll take care of you later. You!" cried loudly Akira, to mask his fear and anger. "Where is Shirogane?"

"Well, well… Afraid, aren't we? remarked Homurabi, amused. "Didn't you learn manners from Shisui? First, you must bow in front of a King.".

"Who would bow in front of you? You bastard! Why…"

_  
T_he boy couldn't finish his phrase: he felt suddenly a huge force pushing him down, like if a heavy weight was on his shoulders.

Powerless, he felt on his knees against the hard ground. Humiliated, he looked at Homurabi with his coldest glance, who would have made shiver anyone else.

However, the King didn't seem affected at all: he was even enjoying it.

_  
"_Oh, that's way better." constated Homurabi, satisfied to have the King of Light to bow in this pitiful form.

Now we can talk seriously. You really don't know where this pathetic ex-King is? How ironic…"

"I don't have anything to tell you!" cried Akira, trying to stand against the unknown force that was immobilizing him. "Why did you tell him to bring me here?"

"Watch your language, boy! You are bringing shame to your King's status. At least you had some manners before… But… That is what I like about you…"

said Homurabi with a sarcastic tone.

"What does it concern you if I'm bringing shame or not to whatever status! You... !"

"Well, that's right. But we should stop this meaningless conversation now. I brought you here to pass an accord with you."

"I don't care! Who the hell would pass an accord with you? Release me right now!"

"Even if it means that you shall retrieve Shirogane…?"

_  
A_kira stopped to struggle as soon as he heard this name.

_  
"Is it a trap again? I can't know… Shit!"_

_***_

_**Okay, third chapter done. Sorry, my computer just wouldn't work. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for watching :D  
**_


	4. Powerless

_**Here is chapter four. Sorry for the wait :D**_

***

"You won't fool me twice! You probably don't know yourself where he is!"

"Oh, really? Shiki! Hiryu! "

_T_wo young children, a little boy dressed childishly and a girl wearing a traditional yukata, appeared out of nowhere. They both bowed at the same time in front of

Homurabi.

_  
"_What do you wish, Homurabi-sama?" asked the two of them at unisson.

"I want you to bring me Shirogane here, right now."

"Yes, Sir."

The two children left the room as quickly as they arrived, leaving the three of them alone.

_  
O_ne second later, they reappeared, and, at Akira's surprise, they were holding a small glass box, in which was floating a shiny dark orb of pure shadow, as dim as the

light of a saddening black candle. No doubt about it, the aura that the box emitted couldn't be mistaken; it was a profound, strong aura that could only belong to one

person…

_  
"_SHIROGANE!!!"

_  
T_he dark orb, at the sound of Akira's voice suddenly busted, filling the glass box with dark aura and seeming to wish to come out of the cage that was detaining it.

_  
"_What did you do to him?" cried Akira, trying to reach the box with his stupefied arms.

"Oh, nothing in particular… I found him recently in this state, that's all. And also- he took Shirogane's cane from Sawaki – this thing he always had with him.

Fortunately, I will take it back, because it must belong to only the true King himself."

_  
A_t the same time as he pronounced those words, the cane transformed into a royal, black sceptre. The King, fascinated, turned his back to the two men and looked

ecstatically at the treasure that was emitting a sinister glow in his pale white hands.

_"_Yes... This must be it. Tis' much better. Shirogane has so weird tastes… Pointless. "

_  
S_uddenly, Homurabi felt a strong aura burning behind his back. At his surprise, he saw that the Rei wasn't on his knees anymore;

he was standing up and his raven hair was furiously whipping his face, and a light aura was coming out from his body,

dissolving the amount of darkness that was surrounding him.

Sawaki, alarmed, jumped a step back and took a fight position, ready to attack the boy.

_  
"How did he free himself?" _thought the Shin.

_  
A_ sudden light busted in the palm of the Rei: a giant sickle appeared in his hand, as pure as white snow.

_  
"_…Stop trying to make fun of me…"

_  
T_he Dark King raised an eyebrow, surprised that the boy had still that much energy left.

_  
"Well well... It is becoming interesting. It makes me want even more to rip you apart..."_

_  
"_What on earth… do you want?"

_  
S_awaki began slowly to absorb the darkness that was around him in order to attack the boy, whose power was increasing by the second.

When he was going to jump towards the Rei, Homurabi shouted :

_  
"_Don't, Sawaki! Let me deal with him. He doesn't know that he cannot do anything in this side of world…"

_  
A_s the tyrant raised his hand, Akira felt the same pressure he resented before, but in ten times much stronger.

"_How can he be so strong… I feel overwhelmed…__"_

_  
T_he box containing Shirogane's essence shaked vigorously : Sawaki had to use half of his powers to contain it.

_  
"If only I could regain my original power…!"_

_  
T_he adolescent tried to fight back, but it was hard for him even to breathe in this maze. Finally, he abandoned, releasing his power, which was nearly out; he suddenly

felt all the amount of darkness Homurabi used and then, exhausted, fell hardly on the floor once again.

The red-haired Shin grabbed the glass cube, put himself right in front of Akira's nose and shacked it dangerously in front of the boy, wry.

_  
"_Cut it off…" said the young Rei, desperate. "If you want to kill me, then go ahead, but promise me to release him…"

"Kill you? Dear, no. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it ages ago…"

"Then why did you bring me here? To try to humiliate your worst enemy while he doesn't even have half of his powers out? What the hell do you want?"

"No… That's not the reason."

"Then what is it?"

_  
H_omurabi turned his back to the boy still lying on the floor, and sat majestically on the sculpted royal throne, which seemed for an instant to suit him better than

anyone else.

He glanced at the Rei on the floor with a tender, almost ironic expression, then replied softly, with the hushing voice of a snake:

_  
"_I want you… To replace Nanaya. You probably don't know but, Nanaya was like a precious child to me. So strong he was…

However, the Law of the Shadow world stipulates that if one of the Five Children is killed by another Shin, then this Shin shall become the new son of the King of

Darkness. Personally, I usually don't apply this rule, but you, you are fascinating, boy.

Neither human, nor Shin, nor totally Rei… The reincarnation of Ryuuko, the one I put so much effort to kill.

You see? Things are the best this way: I don't kill you, nor anyone else, you become my Child, also you will probably have the right to rule the World

of Darkness after me, since you have royal blood in your veins; and finally, I will give back to Shirogane his previous body and free him from being an exile."

_  
A_kira couldn't answer immediately. Did he just call Nanaya his precious child? After a moment of stupefaction, he replied:

_  
"_Are you taking me for a fool? How can Nanaya be your "precious child"? You didn't even seem to care what was going to happen to him. Also, is that really all? It

seems you aren't asking anything in return of Shirogane's life… What do you really want, bastard?"

_  
T_he tyrant grinned scarily, and then said:

_  
"_You are smarter than you look."

_  
H_e paused, and then began to talk with a totally different voice, cruel and sarcastic:

_  
"_Okay, if my lies won't work with you, then I'll use the harsh method, worm. I want to conquer the World of Light and the World of Humans.

As you know, I would have won if you hadn't interfered at this time. That's why you and Shirogane are pathetic worms to me.

However, look now! The pitiful ex-King is in a box, and you lying on the floor, begging to save his life! You cannot understand how good I feel.

However, I'll never enter into the World of Light without the accord of a Rei...

That's why I will wait until you've regained all the knowledge you had back then, because you are the only one who can do it now. I would gladly have forced Shisui,

but he would have killed himself before that.

Now, the conditions are clear: you make a contract with me, you become my Child, and then I'll free Shirogane. How is that?"

_  
T_he King smiled with an evident satisfaction on his face; the young Rei clenched his fists, powerless and holding the cold glare that the King of Darkness was sending

him_. _

_  
"How could all of this happen? Shirogane... Help me... What should I do?"_

_***_

_**Ok, exams are almost finished now. Now I will have the time to write more. By the way, fanfiction sucks! I can't even do line breaks correctly! Anyway... Thanks for watching! :)**  
_


	5. A new meeting

The rain was pouring hard, hitting like hard rocks against the broken window of the shelter. A young girl was inside the dark hole, sometimes paling to the sudden bright of the shattered

storm. Her knees against her chest, her sulken cheeks complexion and her empty gaze revealed a profound sadness and tiresomeness of being alive : she was waiting her hour in the cold,

freezing piece of lumber she was desperately trying to fit in.

« Are you alone, little one ? »

The child didn't respond but lifted her eyes towards the man who was gently extending his hand towards her drenched, closed fists, used to not believe into anyone's fake gentleness.

However, the girl resented a glimpse of life while discovering the face of her saviour it was the true reflection of pureness that was glowing in his jewellous emerald eyes, as if she could see

another world without pain nor suffer and full of nature and light. Nonetheless, the light in his eyes were somewhat tarnished, as if an everlasting pain was consuming his soul and mind.

« You… »

The man, in fact Shisui, did a movement of surprise. «As I thought. She can see me in my Rei form». However, the King was too shocked to the fact that such a little girl could have such a

strong, marking husky voice for worrying about her inner sight. «She must have gone through a lot… » he thought.

« You… You are not like the others. Are you an angel ? Did you come to rescue me ? »

The gloomy and heavy atmosphere than was surrounding the little girl before was dissipating slowly, revealing just a girl like others, despite the flowing streams of tear drops that were

coming out from her eyes as empty as a deserted, vast dry land.

« I… I was waiting for you so much. I will... I will finally see my mother. You know, she… She told me that I must always believe in myself. That my wishes will come true if I believed in

my actions. But my mother... She always did what she had to do, but… But… »

Shisui resented suddenly a feeling that had never occured to him before : the feeling of wanting to reconfort and take care of this child until his life would be consumed away by the laps of

the light world. Looking at the little girl letting run wild her tears on her expressionless thin face, the Rei couldn't resist anymore; he embraced the frail body with all his might, hoping that

her pain would go away.

« Don't cry now, everything will be alright, don't cry… »

The girl hesitated when caring arms surrounded her thin and dirty piece of cloth she had during a long amount of time on her. The warmth of the Rei's calmed her down instantaneously,

as if a stream of overflowing life was thrown into her broken mind and soul. Her eyes trembled with hesitation, then with fear as if the pieces of a puzzle were slowly reconstructing

themselves, feelings that she thought were long gone returned in their place, in her body, where they had always belonged to. Suffocating in this mixing feeling of anxiety to be taken

away and happiness to end all her sufferings, the little girl tried to free herself from this angel of death since his aura was so different from those men who were always bullying and spiting

on her, he couldn't be a normal human, she thought.

Terror, then, appeared as light and consciousness returned in her eyes: she didn't want to be taken away, she had to live, she had to breathe, and do all sorts of things she couldn't do

before.

« Let me go ! »

The Rei was pushed away by an invisible force field that almost made him use his own powers to prevent himself from flying miles away.

« What's this ? Could she be…»thought the green-eyed man.

A strong light was emanating from the girl's body, bursting the small shelter with a massive amount of light force into pieces. Shisui was astonished : this little girl had the factor of light !

« Don't come any closer. »

The force field suddenly disappeared from Shisui's struggle. Panting, he looked to the person who made him use almost half of his powers. The little girl was not sitting like a broken doll on

the floor anymore in fact, she was not that little anymore. In her place, a beautiful woman with long black raven hair flickering furiously against the wind and sparkling amethyst eyes was

standing tall and noble in pure white glowing clothes.

« Who are you ? To make me use my powers … They were supposed to awaken later. »

The voice was resonating like a profound vibrato, as if melancholic musical notes were whispering through the ear. The Rei began to cry in front of this apparition : he thought she was long

gone, evaporated, dissipated, he never thought he would see her again in these circumstances.

« You… You are… Ryuuko's child ! »

_Meanwhile, in the palace of the world of darkness…_

Akira woke up at the sound of water dropping on his nose.

« _Ouch… What happened to me? Where am I _? _My head.._. » he thought.

« Finally awakened ? »

Surprised, the young boy suddenly got up and immediately fell down again : his feet were bounded to a long, thick-looking hard chain coming out of the floor. Akira swore when he felt that

his hands were handcuffed too. He looked around him, trying to hardly match his sight to the dark place he was in, only lightened by flickering candles.

« Not good to swear by God when you are in a prison, boy. Not good, not good at all… » said the gloomy, monotonous voice from earlier.

« _A prison ? _» Finally the boy could see normally again, and he saw that the voice was right. He was in a restrained place, closed by high, sinister bars of metal.

Akira turned his head on his left, where the voice was coming from, and saw through the faint light a strange shadow curled-up against a corner.

« Who are you ? »asked the young Rei. « How come you are here ? »

« I could ask the same thing for you, boy. No manners even in this kind of place, are you really Ryuuko's reincarnation ? »

« I… »began the black-haired boy, angry, when he realized that he had just heard the name of his predecessor.

« You… You knew Ryuuko ? How ? When ? Why ?»

« You really have a lot of questions, right ? » said sarcastically the shadow. « But, should you really be worried about this now ? »

« What ? What do you mean ?»

At the same time, the sound of someone approaching was resonating in the place where they were trapped in.

« We'll discuss this matter later. Seems like you have a guest. »

The sound of feet stopped in front of them. Akira felt his blood boiling when he saw the « guest » : it was none other than Sawaki, the one who brought both Shirogane and him into this

trap.

« You ! »

The Rei tried to punch the silver-haired Shin, when his feet remembered him that he was immobilized by the chain.

« How nostalgic, Sawaki ! If it weren't for the noisy boy, you wouldn't have come to see me, would ya ? How sad, how sad… »

Sawaki replied coldly, glaring at the shadow as if it was a dirty worm that was found dead :

« You're right. I've come here on Homurabi-sama's orders to come and get the boy when he would wake up. So you can just shut your trap and rot in here for the rest of your miserable

life. Homurabi-sama is too kind to even let you live, so be grateful, you worm.»

The strange shadow began to giggle and replied ironically : « My, how noble. I thank you from the deepest part of my heart ! It is such an honorable deed you accomplished, little brat. Can

you tell Homurabi that I can't believe how he can still be such a naughty-mighty child after all these years ?»

The Shin suddenly grabbed a sword coming out from nowhere at the speed of the sound and pointed it right under the chin of the giggling shadow.

« No more words, trash. It might cost your precious dirty life. »

The shadow redoubled his giggling, that was now a hard, sarcastic laugh similar to the sound of rocks hitting against each other.

« Ha ha ha ! You think you, a little kid, can kill me ? Dream on, boy. Why don't you hurry up and take the noisy boy to naughty-mighty, while you still can ? He's really annoying. »

Sawaki didn't reply, but he slowly removed the blade of his sword from the shadow's chin and broke with a spell the chain that was bounding the young Rei to the floor of the prison.

« _He freed me ! Now should be the time to…»_

« Don't even think of trying to escape. If you do so, Homurabi-sama gave me the permission to kill you and to break the orb containing Shirogane's soul. Follow me. »

Frustrated, Akira still walked forward, without even glancing behind him to look at the shadow that seemed to have a great importance, to the point to call the King of Darkness a «

naughty-mighty brat » and to not have been killed all this time, even if the boy didn't know how long he was in there.

« _Well, he will be fine, I guess. I should think about a plan of escaping from this place and rescuing Shirogane_. »thought the Rei while they were walking in silence.

After a while and countless upstairs, Sawaki announced to the Rei, opening a big and shady door :

« It's here. I cannot go further, on Homurabi-sama's order. You will see another door where light will glow. I hope you will not deceive him. »

« _Oh, what to do ? It's my biggest wish right now ! _» thought Akira, glaring furiously at the Shin who had so similar hair to his other half, but had such a different personnality.

The boy penetrated through the door, which closed up brutally once he entered. Swearing and cursing the Shin, he continued to walk until light was shown through another door. When he

opened it, what he saw was the last thing he would ever have thought of discovering into the Shadow's world.

_**Well, it's been a while :) **__** I didn't give up on this story, but my uploads will be rare from now on, sorry about that :S Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for watching !**_


End file.
